


The Perfect Date

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: A simple question makes Aziraphale fret and Crowley comes to a realisation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	The Perfect Date

When Aziraphale stopped in his pacing and suggested, “We should try planking on top of the Bentley!”, Crowley knew that THE PROBLEM had to be faced.

So, he decided to play along a bit.

“Like, mid-motion? Midday? Midtown?”

“If you’d like.”

“Speeding through the country, me driving, you lying flat on top of the Bentley?”

“That’s the general idea, yes.” Aziraphale’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “We don’t need to hide anymore.”

His smile hadn’t reached his eyes for some time now, and Crowley desperately wanted to know why. At first, Aziraphale seemed thrilled for the idea of moving in together. None of them could stop smiling when they first crossed the threshold of the cottage (their cottage!); even their keys appeared to share their excitement, jingling happily in their hands. September was gentle on them— just a touch of rain among many sunny days. They took long walks while the air was heavy with the smell of ripe apples and their hearts were full of love. Long naps on the sofa, playing with each other’s hair, spooning in bed, watching the telly together… life couldn’t have been better.

Or Crowley had thought so, but then Aziraphale’s smile started to fade. For too long they had ignored the problem, but everything came to a boiling point when a simple “What would you consider to be the perfect date?” question led to the angel jumping up from his armchair and walking a hole into the carpet.

The situation needed to be dealt with like yesterday.

“Out of the question, Aziraphale. Just as I won’t put angels on top of the Christmas tree, I’m not putting you on top of the Bentley. That’s no way to treat a vintage car!” Crowley shrieked before adding softly, “Or you.”

“I’m sorry, my dear. I didn’t want to blaspheme.”

_Nononononono._ If Crowley’s little rant resulted in Aziraphale looking all apologetic and sad, the conversation obviously took a turn for the horrible.

“Shit, no, angel, listen—” Crowley quickly stopped himself before plunging into another rant, and reached for Aziraphale’s hand, guiding the angel to sit down. “Please, ignore my dramatics, and tell me—would you honestly enjoy planking on top of the Bentley?” Aziraphale didn’t look ready to give an honest answer, so Crowley went on, “Because every cell in my body protests against the idea, but if you want to try it, then we should try it. It might be fun! Maybe I just don’t like the idea of planking in dangerous places because I wasn’t the one to influence humans to try it. Not that my vanity matters. The only thing that matters is your happiness, so, please, humour me. Would planking really make you happy?”

“No,” Aziraphale said in a small voice.

“And what would make you happy?”

“Making _you_ happy.”

Ah. A strange idea, but now it all started to make sense.

“Do you think that engaging in extreme activities would make me happy?”

“I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Angel, I honestly want to know _your_ concept of a perfect date. Will you tell me, please?”

Sitting down, Aziraphale had been tense, Crowley could feel it, but he had never let go of his hand, something that never failed to calm both of them down, and inch by inch, Aziraphale’s body started to relax. Now, he was tensing up again.

“But we’ve been living my perfect date ever since we moved in! Picnics every weekend, strolls in the neighbourhood, teas by the fireplace, infinite cuddles… I could spend the whole afternoon snuggling up with you and it would make me perfectly happy but—”

“But?”

“But I’m afraid that you’ll get tired of me because I'm boring and old-fashioned.”

“Oh, angel.” Overwhelmed with love for God’s most brilliant and probably stupidest creature, Crowley buried his nose in Aziraphale’s soft neck, inhaling his scent—another gesture that worked wonders on their nerves. “Why would I find you boring when I want nothing more than to snuggle up to you and just chill?”

“Really?”

“Today is simply perfect for snuggling.”

Aziraphale’s answering smile not only reached his eyes but lit up the whole room and outshone even the gentle autumn sun outside.

Oh yes. Crowley felt so ready to spend the afternoon losing himself in this smile.


End file.
